


I do love you

by kenobis



Category: Love Rosie (2014), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anidala, Attack of the Clones, F/M, One Shot, Revenge of the Sith, Romance, Slow Burn, Star Wars - Freeform, Teen Romance, The Phantom Menace, Young Anakin Skywalker, anakin x padmé, lowkey inspired by love rosie tbh, star wars prequels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobis/pseuds/kenobis
Summary: Anakin and Padmé were childhood friends who did everything together until Anakin had to move away and leave Padmé alone. What will happen when Anakin returns 5 years later, still deeply crushing on Padmé. Will things go back to the way they were or will her boyfriend get in the way?
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	I do love you

Anakin and Padmé had been friends for as long as Anakin could remember. They did everything together and the pair were often described as inseparable. Not all good things last forever, though, and Anakin had learned this the hard way. When he was twelve a new job opportunity arose for his mother, and of course he couldn’t be happier for her; she deserved it more than anyone. However, after learning this would mean moving across the country, he couldn’t help but feel that the universe was against him. He remembered saying goodbye to Padmé. He cried, she cried, and they held each other for ten minutes. No words were needed to be said, they already knew how the other felt. When he left, Padmé cried non-stop for weeks, feeling that she couldn’t live without Anakin; she was twelve and didn’t know life without him. And despite their unbreakable bond of friendship, people change, and this usually includes forgetting their childhood. For the first year, Padmé sent Anakin letters almost weekly, each one detailing how much she missed him and needed him. But again, people change, and Padmé was no different. They both drifted apart and moved on, and maybe that was for the best.

That said, it was now five years later, and Anakin was back home. He had convinced his mother to move back to their childhood home the moment he saw it on the market. Despite how him and Padmé were five years ago, the boy was still scared she wouldn’t care about his arrival. His mom calmed his nerves, though, and once again he was excited to see his childhood best friend. And just as his mother predicted, Padmé was ecstatic to see Anakin, in the same spot on her door step as he used to be every morning before school as a kid.

“Ani? Ani! You came back!” She laughed through her tears before wrapping her arms around his neck, engulfing him in a hug, “Wow you look so different! I’m so happy to see you! Where’s your mom? Oh my god, how was New York?” A million questions were asked at once and Anakin only laughed, just happy to be reunited with his best friend.

Ever since then, they two were just liked they had been when they were kids. They were inseparable once again. With Anakin, Padmé felt like she could be herself, she never felt the need to put up her guard because deep down she knew he would never judge her. The same went for Anakin; Padmé was his safe space and he was never happier than when he was with her. Although, you’ll never catch him admitting that.

“I do have something to tell you,” Padmé said, now sitting upright on her bed and facing Anakin who was trying to catch his breath from a story Padmé had told him a few seconds ago. He stopped laughing and gave her a look that read ‘well, what is it?’.

Padmé fiddled with her fingers in her lap nervously, praying this wouldn’t be taken the wrong way, she took a deep breath and blurted out, “I have a boyfriend!” She smiled at Anakin, trying desperately to read his facial expressions. Padmé knew how jealous Anakin could get, and she didn’t want anything to come between them, especially considering she just got him back. She didn’t want to lose him again. A long silence passed between the pair before the boy gave a weak smile whilst mumbling, “What’s he like?” This sent Padmé off on a small tangent about her boyfriend, expressing her admiration for him and praising his good qualities. Anakin could tell how much she liked him, her smile beaming as she spoke about him. He didn’t want to upset her, but he also didn’t want to get pushed to the side like he assumed would happen. He shook off any thoughts of that out of his head and told Padmé how happy he was for her and that he couldn’t wait to meet him. This overjoyed Padmé and she didn’t press the subject any further, continuing to ask Anakin about his time away.

About three weeks had passed, and the two had barely left each other’s side. It still felt surreal to Padmé, she thought that at any moment Anakin would leave again and she would realise it was all too good to be true. But that moment never came, and she became more and more grateful by the day. Today happened to be a day she wasn’t spending with Anakin. No, instead she was sat in her boyfriend’s bedroom listening to him ramble on about the next football season at their school.

“You know the next game is the biggest of the season?” He snapped Padmé out of her thoughts, “if it doesn’t go well for me, I’ll never get that scholarship!” Padmé laughed and said “Seriously, when was the last time you lost a game? You’re the best player on that team and you know it.” And her boyfriend knew this too, but he still needed that kind of validation from her. “Actually…” Padmé continues, “Anakin was so good at football when we were kids. Very competitive, but good nonetheless. I bet you guys could use him! This is great! He hasn’t really found that many friends this is just what he needs. You’re fine with this, aren’t you?” She didn’t give him time to respond, “I’ll text him now!”

“Will you stop?!” A loud shout came from Padmé’s boyfriend and she stopped typing to look up at him. She had a feeling she took it too far and now she would suffer the consequences. “God, Padme, can you go one minute without mentioning that guy?” He stood up, “Ever since he’s come back that’s all I’ve heard from you… It’s always Anakin this, Anakin that. You even let me go to Zac’s party last weekend ALONE – all because you wanted to hang out with this dick. I mean what kind of girlfriend does that?! Can your tiny brain comprehend how that makes me look? I’m a fucking joke to them because of you.” Padmé felt her eyes welling up, but she tried her best to suppress any tears as he continued shouting, “Be honest with me, are you screwing the guy?” There was silence. Padmé’s expression had now changed to one with anger, before she could even begin to shout at her boyfriend for how stupid he sounded, he continued, “Look, I won’t be mad, I won’t be mad. I just want to know. Please.”

Padmé could sense the sadness in him, and she began to feel guilty about all the time she spent with Anakin, “I’m really sorry,” She said, getting up and walking over to him, “I promise Anakin and I are just friends.. I’d never do that to you. I promise.” She looked up at him lovingly and kissed his cheek, trying her best to reassure him of his worries.

“No, no, I’m the one who’s sorry, Padmé. I shouldn’t have snapped… I know you’d never do that to me,” He sighed, taking Padmé in an embrace, “do you want to watch a movie?” She only nodded in response, removing herself from his embrace and sitting on his bed. Her boyfriend always did this after they had a fight, as if a movie would suddenly change everything that had just been said. She desperately wanted to defend Anakin, but she felt it would be taken the wrong way. He grabbed a DVD as she took off her jumper in an attempt to get comfortable, “I am sorry.” She said once again.

“Padmé, stop, its fine. You don’t need to keep apologising. I know you love me more than that guy,” He laughed whilst walking over, “Oh here I’ll take that for you.” He said taking her jumper with Padme smiling at him. Looking closer at the jumper, Padmé’s boyfriend’s expression grew into one of anger. “What’s wrong?” She asked, confused as to what could have set him off this time.

“Get out.” He practically spat at her, the venom in his voice seeping through. He threw the jumper on the floor and that’s when she saw it – the tag on the collar that read ‘Anakin Skywalker’. Part of her wanted to laugh at the fact his mom still put name tags on his clothing, but she had no time to as her boyfriend began shouting again, “you really think I’m stupid, don’t you? Well, fuck you, get out of my house.” He grabbed her by the arm, but this was met by Padmé yanking herself free from his grip, “I can leave myself asshole.” She said angrily, storming out of the room. As she ran out of the house and down the street, a faint shout could be heard, “By the way – we’re done!” and instantly she knew that was him. Padmé stopped to catch her breath and she thought about returning home, but she didn’t want her dad pestering her about the breakup . So, she went to the one place she knew she could feel safe at.

Padmé arrived at Anakin’s house shortly and pounded on the door, not wanting his neighbours to see what a mess she was. The door opened and before Anakin could say anything Padmé flung her arms around Anakin’s neck, sobbing uncontrollably. He immediately shut the door and wrapped his arms around Padmé’s waist, “What happened?” He asked her. She broke from the hug and gestured for them to go upstairs and Anakin obliged. Once upstairs, Padmé sat on his bed and Anakin next to her. Through sniffles she told him everything that had just happened – the football comment, the cheating accusation, the jumper and the breakup.

“I’m gonna beat him up.” Anakin said angrily, seeing how badly this guy hurt his best friend. He hadn’t seen her like this in years and it broke his heart that someone could make her feel like this. However, this made Padmé laugh slightly, “no you won’t, Ani” she laughed again through her tears.

“Fine you’re right I won’t,” Anakin laughed with her and Padmé smiled at him as he wiped away some of the tears falling down her cheeks, “I mean, how stupid does he sound? He really thought that I was cheating on him with little Ani Skywalker – the guy I will always remember as the one who wiped his boogers on my Barbie Dreamhouse.” She joked and he playfully hit her arm. “Hey! You would be lucky to have a boyfriend like me… I’m quite the catch, you know.” This caused Padmé to snort in her laughter, “Anakin stop you’re killing me.” She continued laughing as Anakin’s expression dropped. When she noticed this she stopped laughing, “are you okay?” He nodded in response and smiled at her, “okay good, because for a second there I thought you were like in love with me or something.” This time they both laughed together, however Anakin less than Padmé.

“Really, thank you, though, Anakin I truly don’t know what I’d do without you right now. You can never leave like that again, understood?” He laughed again and responded, “I would never leave you.”

The silence that then followed between them was something of comfort, something of familiarity that they both felt safe in. After a while, they both found themselves laying next to each other, letting the time pass. “I can leave if you were busy before Ani,” Padmé broke the silence as Anakin looked down to meet her eyes with his, “No way, you stay right here with me until you feel better,” he said, wrapping his arm around the girl, “besides, I find your presence soothing.” Padmé smiled and let the silence take over again, finding herself drifting asleep before she knew it.

The minutes turned into hours quickly and Anakin was finding amusement in hearing Padmé’s snores and remarks in her sleep. He looked down at the girl of whom he had known for his entire life, and now for some reason which he could not explain, everything felt different. Whilst twisting a strand of her curls with his finger, he said in a low tone, “I do love you, Padmé.” Maybe one day he would have the courage to say that to her whilst she was awake. Today, however, was not that day.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii! i hope u enjoyed it! this is my first attempt writing fiction again after a 7 month break but i hope i did anidala justice! my friend macy gave me this idea so props to him! and i definitely was also inspired by love, rosie! pls tell me what u thought i would love to know!!


End file.
